


Vultures and Wolves

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drama, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Hopeful Ending, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Minor Canonical Character(s), No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. There was no telling when their final days would come.





	Vultures and Wolves

Serving the Zoldyck family was both a blessing and a curse.

Amane knew that for the longest time, especially when she first started alongside her grandmother. She had to hold back her fire, her movements and her quick comebacks. To have peaceful, still and quiet days as a butler felt like a rare and precious gift. It was when she had to strike the vultures that would circle above her, that was when she was in her element; when she would feel the most alive, but also when she wished for a gentler fate.

Canary spent her days always on guard, watching and waiting. She had come from nothing, where she had no name, when there was always a shadow of her past behind her. She made herself move forward, she couldn't turn back, or else the wolves would come to devour her. Seeing white pearls coated in meat only made her more determined than ever to serve the family with all her power, all her might.

There was no telling when their final days, when their final hours would come, when all they could do was to simply follow orders. Until then, Canary and Amane would stand their ground, stand tall, and stand together. Only when their duty was done was when they could keep moving ahead, to forge their own paths.


End file.
